Salah paham membawa berkah
by liinn
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah menyangka, niatnya untuk menolong Sasuke ternyata membuat hidupnya berubah drastis seperti ini. /"Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu mati saja waktu itu ..." / " Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, Sakura."/ Title ngasal XD


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Sasuke menyeringai setelah mendengar bel panjang tanda pelajaran sekaligus sekolah berakhir. Ia bergegas memasukkan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Naruto yang duduk di depan pemuda itu hanya menatap kepergian sahabatanya yang menurutnya sungguh aneh. Sejak kapan Sasuke terlihat sumringah hanya karena bel pulang sekolah?

Bukan hanya Naruto, pun juga dengan Kiba dan Lee. Mereka berdua menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pemuda Uchiha berparas tampan itu. Pasalnya, sudah dua minggu ini Sasuke selalu terlihat tergesa-gesa keluar dari kelas bahkan mereka tidak pernah pulang bersama lagi seperti biasanya. Saat ditanya alasannya, pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan kosakata khasnya.

"Sasuke benar-benar aneh," komentar Kiba yang sudah siap pulang.

Naruto mendesah, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Kau benar. Aku tahu Teme orangnya memang rada aneh, tapi sekarang seperti bukan dirinya."

"Dia jadi sering menyeringai di tengah-tengah pelajaran." Lee bergidik ngeri mengingatnya. "Apakah Sasuke sedang dirasuki?"

"Tidak mungkin," sanggah Naruto. "Dia masih saja suka mengataiku," dengus Naruto.

"Daripada memikirkan Sasuke, lebih baik kita pergi ke café biasa. Biar aku yang traktir." Kiba menyarankan dan keluar dari kelas diikuti Naruto dan Lee.

.

.

.

Lelaki yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan teman-temannya kini tengah berdiri di parkiran. Memang sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, ia keluar dari sekolahnya. Lalu kenapa masih di parkiran?

Bukan. Ini bukan parkiran sekolahnya.

Sasuke turun dari motor tanpa melepaskan helmnya. Ia menatap ke arah bangunan bertingkat dengan jendela-jendela besar. Matanya sedikit menyipit, menyisir lapangan luas yang sepi. Karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, akhirnya ia membuka helm dan menaruhnya di atas motor. Ia harus mencarinya sendiri.

Walaupun bukan sekolahnya, Sasuke sudah sangat mengenal gedung besar tersebut. Dua minggu berkeliaraan disini membuatnya cukup hapal tempat-tempat di sekolah ini. Melihat ruang kelas tiga sudah kosong semua, Sasuke berbalik menuju lantai dasar dan menuju salah satu bangunan yang ia yakini tempat orang yang tengah dicarinya berada.

Kantin.

Dan benar saja, dia ada disana. Sendirian, dengan dua kotak susu rasa coklat dan strawberry yang disedot secara bersamaan. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan aneh yang dimiliki orang itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan dan seringai predator, Sasuke menuju targetnya.

Cup!

Tanpa permisi lelaki delapan belas tahun itu mengecup pipi menggemaskan gadis merah jambu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sayang, hal seperti itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah duduk dengan santainya di samping gadis yang sudah menarik atensinya semenjak dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kau!"

Sasuke terkekeh, sangat menikmati ekspresi gadisnya. Ah, calon gadisnya."Apa kau tidak merindukanku, eh?"

Gadis yang memiliki mahkota unik sebahu itu menatap tajam Sasuke kemudian menekuk wajahnya. "Bisa tidak kau libur menggangguku sehari saja," kesalnya sambil memelototi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau sendiri menggangguku tiap menit."

Sakura mendengus, kembali menyedot minumannya hingga habis. Cih! Ia tidak pernah merasa mengganggu lelaki _sengak_ yang telah membuat hari-hari bahagianya hancur seketika.

Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Sakura beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari kantin. Tentu saja Sasuke mengekorinya dengan kedua tangan terselip dalam saku celananya.

Ada kenikmatan tersendiri melihat Sakura yang sedang kesal. Apalagi dengan tingkahnya yang memang seperti anak kecil. Lihat saja, kaki di hentak-hentakkan, menggerutu sendiri dan kadang berhenti hanya untuk memelototinya.

Ah, Sasuke sangat menikmatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah rayuan, paksaan atau ancaman seperti apa yang dilancarkan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya ia dapat membawa Sakura ke rumahnya. Rencana ini begitu saja terlintas di kepalanya pagi tadi. Ia berniat untuk mengenalkan Sakura pada keluarganya dan mungkin dapat melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak kukira, kau sangat suka memelukku."

Sasuke melepaskan helmnya dan menoleh pada Sakura yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan wajah kaku. "Kutebak, ini pertama kalinya bagimu 'kan?"

Sakura yang sudah mulai sadar, segera melepaskan lingkaran lengannya kemudian melompat dari motor. Gadis itu sedikit kelimpungan dan hampir jatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak memegang lengannya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Sakura merapikan rambutnya, memandang sekeliling lingkungan.

Rumah ini sangat asri dengan banyaknya tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga yang dapat memanjakan mata. Beda sekali dengan rumahnya yang hanya ada pohon cemara dan kaktus. Ah, salahkan kakaknya yang terobsesi dengan tanaman berduri yang seharusnya hidup di padang pasir itu.

"Hn."

Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kendati sempat berontak, namun Sakura akhirnya mengalah. Kata-kata sekasar apapun tidak mempan untuk pemuda yang ia selamatkan dari percobaan bunuh diri. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sakura mulai menyesali kenapa ia harus menyelamatkan pemuda macam Sasuke dulu.

"Kenapa tidak kubiarkan kau mati saja dulu," gerutu Sakura yang mengekori Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik gadis yang tengah cemberut dengan ekor matanya. Seringai geli terpampang di wajahnya. "Terimakasih … " Sasuke membalas dan seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat raut kesal yang nampak sangat jelas di wajah Sakura. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu dan … " Sasuke menggantung ucapannya lalu menunduk dan meniup ujung telinga Sakura, "ciumanmu."

"Kau! Assh—"

" _Ototou_ …"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat kedatang lelaki yang sekilas mirip Sasuke. Ia kembali merengut melihat tatapan pemuda yang nampaknya lebih tua dari Sasuke padanya. Lama-lama Sakura merasa sedikit risih, apalagi dengan seringai yang sudah sering dilihatnya dari Sasuke.

"Aku bukan objek pemandangan," sembur Sakura dengan wajah merengut. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu menyeringai dan menggenggamnya balik.

Itachi hanya tertawa kemudian menatap adiknya. "Pacarmu, eh?"

"Dimana _Kaasan_?"

Alih-alih menjawab keingintahuan kakaknya, Sasuke malah menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

Tahu akan sifat adiknya, Itachi hanya menghela napas dan memandang tautan jemari kedua sejoli itu. "Di dapur."

"Hn."

Sakura merasakan tarikan di tangannya dan kembali mengikuti Sasuke. Dalam hati gadis itu merutuki bocah sombong nan egois di sampingnya. Matanya melebar saat menyadari dimana mereka telah berada sekarang. Sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna biru dan _cream_. Sakura kini duduk di ujung ranjang _king size_ dan memerhatikan keadaan kamar yang sangat bersih dan rapi. Bahkan kamarnya kalah rapi.

Di depannya, Sasuke malah santai membuka baju sekolahnya dan bertelanjang dada dengan arogan di depan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Sakura melempar sebuah bantal pada Sasuke namun berhasil ditepis oleh lelaki itu.

Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis dan masih belum berniat mengenakan bajunya padahal di tangan kananya ada sebuah kaos hitam lengan pendek.

"Pertama kali juga melihat hal seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat. Sudut mulutnya berkedut geli melihat rona kemerahan gadis menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sanggah Sakura cepat. Benar, gadis itu sudah seringkali melihat kakaknya _topless_ namun ia biasa saja. Tapi kenapa berbeda saat melihat Sasuke?

"Begitukah?" Dengan seringai predator di wajahnya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Pemuda itu masih belum menggunakan baju, malah mengalungkannya di leher. "Aku sangat bersedia untuk menunjukkan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kau lihat atau lakukan sebelumnya. Bagaimana hm?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri, mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang _'iya-iya'_ di kepalanya. "Dasar Perv—"

Tuk!

Sakura meringis kesakitan saat Sasuke menyentil jidatnya yang cukup lebar itu. "Kau yang mesum Sakura. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan seperti apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

" _Baka_!" geram Sakura, berdiri dan memelototi Sasuke. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Sakura marah.

Tiba-tiba saja, pandangannya gelap karena terhalang oleh sesuatu di atas kepalanya.

"Pakai itu!" ujar Sasuke memerintah setelah melemparkan baju yang dikalunginya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, ia segera keluar dari kamar setelah sebelumnya mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir _cherry_ menggoda Sakura.

"Sasuke- _teme_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tertawa geli saat mendengar cerita Mikoto tentang masa kecil Sasuke. Sembari membantu Mikoto mengaduk adonan dengan menggunakan _mixer_ , gadis itu memerhatikan punggung wanita yang tengah memeriksa oven. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ibu Sasuke sangat baik, dan yang lebih penting Sakura merasa nyaman. Awalnya ia mengira akan sangat canggung berhadapan dengan wanita yang memiliki senyum manis tersebut, mengingat bagaimana brengsek anaknya.

Apa mungkin peptatah yang mengatakan buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya sudah tidak relevan?

Sakura menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran konyolnya. Mungkin saja sifat Sasuke merupakan turunan ayahnya karena Sakura sama sekali belum melihat pemimpin keluarga ini semenjak ia datang.

Hah. Kenapa dirinya menjadi penasan seperti ini?

"Ne, Sakura- _chan_ , kau makan malam disini kan?" Mikoto menghampiri Sakura. Mengambil adonan yang sudah kalis dan menuangkannya ke dalam cetakan. "Oh ya,nanti kau ganti bajumu. Aku memiliki baju-baju lama yang kurasa sangat cocok untukmu," imbuh Mikoto saat melihat Sakura akan berusaha menolak permintaannya.

"Tapi …"

"Tenang saja, Sasuke pasti akan sangat bersedia mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura menghela napas lemah. Tidak anaknya tidak ibunya, Sakura benar-benar tida bisa menolak permintaan mereka.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha berlangsung seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Kendati terlihat menegangkan, namun sebenarnya suasannya sangat nyaman dan santai.

Sang kepala keluarga, melirik pada Sakura yang tengah menumpuk sayuran di piring Sasuke yang mendapat dengusan dari putranya. Keningnya mengerut, tahu betul jika anak bungsunya sangat benci sayuran, terutama wortel dan brokoli. Namun tidak disangka, Sasuke malah melahapnya walau terpaksa.

Sebelum makan malam, Fugaku sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Sakura di ruang keluarga. Saat itu juga ia langsung menyukai gadis merah jambu tersebut. Dari dulu, ia dan istrinya memang sangat mendambakan anak perempuan namun karena kondisi rahim Mikoto yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk memiliki anak lagi. Menjadikan Sakura putrinya terdengar sangat bagus, bukan?

"Aku menyetujuinya."

Untuk pertama kalinya Fugaku membuka suara saat tengah makan. Sontak saja semua orang di meja makan menghentikan sejenak suapan mereka.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, Sakura."

Mikoto tersenyum lebar, Itachi bertepuk tangan antusias.

Sasuke sendiri meyeringai dan mencuri kecupan singkat di pipi gadis merah jambu yang tengah _cengo_ di tempat.

" _Kaasan,_ bisa mencarikan kami cincin tunangan?" pinta Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" Mikoto menyanggupi dengan rona bahagia. Akhirnya, ia memiliki anak perempuan.

"Akan kucarikan gedung," tambah Itachi.

"Kami hanya akan bertuannagan, bodoh!"

"Yah, kita adakan pesta pertunangannya di gedung."

"Lebih baik di rumah saja." Fugaku mengungkapkan pendapat.

"Kau benar, Sayang. Mereka juga masih sekolah, pestanya sederhana saja. mungkin _garden party_?"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu melirik Sakura yang terbengong. Belum paham apa yang tengah terjadi. Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Saki?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memberikan panggilan kesayangan pada gadisnya.

Sakura hanya diam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Gadis itu masih sangat _shock_. Gaara- _nii,_ tolong adikmu ini. Sakura membantin.

Melihat tidak adanya reaksi, bahkan penolakan. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan secara sepihak kalau pertunangan mereka akan berlangsung setelah ujian kelulusan. Sasuke masih harus bersabar beberapa bulan untuk mengikat Sakura menjadi miliknya. Selain itu ia memiliki misi sendiri untuk membuat gadis manis di sampingnya benar-benar menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

Ah, siapa sangka. Kesalahpahaman waktu itu membuatnya menemukan tambatan hati. Dua minggu yang lalu, hidupnya datar-datar saja dan membosankan sekarang malah berubah drastis.

Tidak ada yang dapat menebak takdir hidup seseorang, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mendesis rendah, tubuhnya sedikit merinding karena terpaan angin malam yang membelai kulitnya. Melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Seharusnya tadi ia terima saja tawaran Karin dan Suigetsu untuk mengantarnya pulang, namun karena tidak ingin mengganggu kencan mereka akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk pulang sendiri. Dan akhirnya ia disini, berjalan di trotoar sendirian karena gadis itu lupa jika dirinya tidak membawa uang sepeserpun, bahkan ponselnyapun lupa dibawanya.

Hah, hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kaki jenjang yang dibalut kaos semata kaki itu terus melangkah cepat menaiki jembatan penyebrangan karena ingin segera tiba di rumah. Ternyata jarak rumahnya dengan Karin cukup jauh. Buktinya sudah lebih dari stengah jam Sakura berjalan dan ia belum sampai juga.

Saat itulah Sakura melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya seolah ingin keluar dari dadanya. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di pagar pembatas jembatan dan bersiap untuk melompat. Tentu saja Sakura terkejut bukan main. Orang gila macam apa yang ingin mengakhiri hidupya. Sontak saja, Sakura berlari menghampiri sang pelaku percobaan bunuh diri tersebut.

Saat mendekatinya, ia melihat seorang lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti dirinya. Apa mungkin dia ingin bunuh diri karena gagal tes, pikir Sakura. Bagaimana cara menolong lelaki itu agar mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura melihat sekeliling, namun sayang tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat dimintai bantuan.

Untung saja Sakura memiliki ide yang mungkin dapat membuat lelaki yang nampak seumuran dengannya membatalkan keinginanya. Tadi malam ia melihat sebuah tayangan di televisi tentang seorang gadis yang menggagalkan rencana seorang pemuda yang akan melakukan bunuh diri. Mungkin hal itu bisa dipraktekkan. Dalam hati Sakura terus berdoa agar rencananya berhasil. Tapi bagaiamana kalau pemuda itu langusng terjun saat mengetahui kedatangan Sakura? Yang terpenting Sakura akan mencoba berbicara dengannya dahulu.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekati lokasi pemuda tersebut. Kebetulan, posisi lelaki itu membelakangi dirinya. Dengan suara rendah dan takut, Sakura memanggil pemuda yang sepertinya tengah memerhatiakn situasi dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bunuh diri.

"Hei, kau ada masalah? Bunuh diri bukan satu-satunya cara."

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk meratapi _smartphone_ kesayangannya yang terjatuh dan terlindas di bawah sana, dikejutkan oleh suara seorang gadis di belakangnya.

Ia langsung berbalik, namun masih belum turun dari pagar jembatan. Kedua tangannnya memegang erat besi penyangga jembatan tersebut. Keningnya mengerut, melihat seorang gadis yang tengah menatapnya takut.

"Kematian tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan keluargamu yang kau tinggalkan."

Kedua alis Sasuke beratut, menandakan kebingungan yang jelas. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Kau bahkan masih sekolah dan belum menikah. Apa kau mau mati perawan?"

Kali ini Sasuke ingin tertawa keras dengan perkataan gadis asing yang tengah menceramahinya. Memangnya siapa yang ingin mati?

Baru saja Sasuke ingin membuka suaranya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tertarik dan terjatuh di atas tubuh perempuan aneh yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya. Jujur saja, Sasuke saat itu terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Setelah gadis itu mengira dia akan melakukan bunuh diri, sekarang dia malah menciumnya.

Ciuman itu hanya balaian lembut. Ia merasakan usapan halus di bahu dan punggungnya.

Ketika gadis itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajahnya, Sasuke memerhatikan sejenak wajah gadis yang tengah ditindihnya dengan mata gelapnya yang menawan.

"Bunuh diri bukan jalan satu-satunya."

Ia mendengar gadis itu bergumam. Ternyata, gadis itu mengira dirinya akan bunuh diri.

Kemudian seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Dalam sekejap ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kenyal yang tadi membelai lembut bibirnya. Namun bedanya, kali ini Sasuke memagutnya dengan cukup keras, menyicipi lebih dalam apa yang ada dalam mulut gadis tersebut. Tidak disangka, ciuman pertamanya terjadi karena kesalahpahaman bodoh seperti ini. Namun Sasuke tidak keberatan, malah pemuda itu berambisi untuk menjadikan gadis yang tengah _mangap-mangap_ karena kehabisan napas ini menjadi miliknya.

"Sekarang, kau milikku."

Klaim Sasuke disegel dengan kecupan manis di bibir Sakura yang sedikit membengkak.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Kemaren malem abis liat di tipi tentang seorang cewek yang menggagalkan percobaan bunuh diri seorang cowok dengan memeluk dan menciumnya. Katanya itu terjadi China. Dan jadilah fict absurd ini hahahaa

Semoga ada yang suka darling darling semua wkwkwk


End file.
